My Bloody Valentine
by Ratty Darling
Summary: Mrs. Lovett is excited for the most romantic day of the year, but her plans are crushed when a broody Mr. Todd ties her up in the bake house. Extra Lemon, Sweenett/Toddett X3


**_My Bloody Valentine_**

_By. Pandora Spocks and Grapenut01_

_A Valentine's gift, so with love and bloody crumpets, we present to you "My Bloody Valentine." And yes we are aware that there is already a movie called that, the title just fit so well._

The morning sun peaked through London's mask of tall buildings as Mrs. Lovett hummed happily to herself as she prepared Mr. Todd's breakfast.

It was February 14th, otherwise known as Valentine's day and she was up all night planning the whole day out.

Mrs. Lovett went up the stairs to his barber shop, carrying his breakfast on a tray.

It was February the fourteenth, otherwise known as Valentine's day and she had been up all night planning the whole day out.

The bell to his shop chimed monotonically as she entered the room, flashing a smile over to his form by the window and greeted him as she put the tray on his desk, "'Ere we are luvvy."

Mr. Todd turned and quirked an eyebrow at her after looking at his tray, she apparently had cut his bread into shapes of hearts.

He spoke, sounding reluctant to be doing so, after a moment. "What are you so giddy about?"

"Well don't ya know what today is love?" Marveled Mrs. Lovett as she smiled and walked over to him.

"Hmm?" He grumbled, not even caring really.

"It's Valentines Day love!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed.

Mr. Todd simply grumbled again and sighed, "It's a meaningless day, Mrs. Lovett. Just an excuse to get oblivious people to go out and spend their money on flowers and candy."

"Oh now don't say that!" She said as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "It's a day full of love and passion, a day when ya can be with the one that means the most to ya and show them that."

Mr. Todd immediately shook her off of him after thinking about Lucy and frowned more, "Enough talk about this ridiculous holiday." He replied, turning back to the window.

"But Mista T, don't ya want to make some new memories 'bout this day? Maybe even better ones?" Mrs. Lovett gestured, moving closer to him.

"No." He grumbled, "Now let me be."

"Ya don't really want to be all cooped up and alone all day again dear, it's a beautiful day! We could even spend it together if ya want." She suggested, although she already had a picnic basket all packed and ready downstairs.

Again he went away from her and rolled his eyes before answering plainly, "No."

Mrs. Lovett sighed sadly, "Well I was thinkin' maybe we could go out somewhere ya know? Get away for the day..." She said smiling hopefully up at him as she continued to follow him around the room.

Annoyed, he rolled his eyes again and turned around, "Mrs. Lovett I suggest you let me be."

"Toby is out for the day, so we don't have to worry 'bout 'im. We could have a nice little picnic by the sea just you and me love." Mrs. Lovett said, her eyes alight at the thought.

"Mrs. Lovett, I said let me be." He responded angrily.

She bit her lip before nodding, "Eat your breakfast an' think on it dearie, maybe you'll change ya mind."

He mumbled something that she couldn't quite make out, something along the lines of 'don't count on it' and with reluctance, she went back downstairs.

--

Approximately two hours later Sweeney Todd was disturbed, again.

She walked right on in and stood in the doorway with the picnic basket in hand, "So ya ready to go love?" Mrs. Lovett cheered.

He suddenly turned from the window and frowned after seeing her.

"Mrs. Lovett, I told you, Valentine's day is a ridiculous holiday and I am not going to participate in it, especially with you." Sweeney growled darkly.

"We'll 'ave a marvelous time dear. The sea is just lovely this time o' year." Mrs. Lovett continued, ignoring his usual surge of negativity.

"We won't be having a marvelous time Mrs. Lovett, you can go on your own, now let me be or else." Mr. Todd then went over and opened the door for her.

"We would love!" She insisted as she grabbed his arm. "Ooh I know you'd love it!" Exclaimed Mrs. Lovett as she beamed up at him.

"Mrs. Lovett." He growled, "Go."

"But… It's all set up and ya won't 'ave to be alone, oh we'll 'ave such a smashing ol' time!" She exclaimed pleading with him, tugging on his arm as she did so.

Suddenly an idea popped into his mind and he abruptly started walking down the stairs with her as she continued holding onto his arm.

She held on tightly to him as they walked and she grinned, "See I knew ya wanted to!"

Mr. Todd said nothing as he continued on and went into the pie shop.

Mrs. Lovett frowned at him as she saw that they were headed to the bake house.

"Why are we goin' down 'ere?" She asked nervously as he led her down the steps, he paused when he got to the big, heavy bake house door.

"I just.. Need to take care of something." He replied nonchalantly, grinning as he opened the door.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and was about to tell him to hurry up when he pushed her through the door.

She fell to the cold, stone floor and got up as the door slammed shut.

"Mista T!" Mrs. Lovett hollered as she tried to open the door, "Bloody 'ell! This ain't funny now, open the door!" She screamed louder, "Mista Todd!"

He ignored her yells and went back upstairs and moments later, he came down with some rope and a piece of cloth.

Mrs. Lovett stepped back as the door opened, "What in the bloody name of London is wrong with ya?!" She exclaimed, approaching him before noticing the rope in his hands.

She backed away, eyeing him, "What are ya doin'?"

Silently he grabbed her and put her wrists behind her back and started to tie them together.

She struggled against him, "Let me… go… you're barkin' mad!"

Her struggles didn't help and soon he had her all tied up, taking the cloth and tying it around her mouth so she couldn't talk.

Mr. Todd grinned in satisfaction as Mrs. Lovett tried to mumble something from behind her gag.

Sweeney smirked evilly before turning and leaving, now he could live his day in peace, from her anyways.

Mr. Todd then left without making a sound until he got to the door and mockingly said to her, "Happy Valentine's, pet."

She tried to yell at him but her cuss words came out muffled as he left the bake house, kicking a rock in his direction.

When he got back up to his barber shop he felt completely and utterly pleased with himself. That was until he started thinking about her.

Meanwhile she sat down looking up at the ceiling thinking about that damned man.

Agitated he sat down in his chair, the woman just had to ruin his day more didn't she?

--

Later on in the day Mrs. Lovett was still sitting in the bake house, attempting to cut the rope by rubbing it against her saw, when the trap door on the ceiling opened and a dead man fell from it.

She screamed as the body landed near her getting blood over the bottom of her dress as she fell from the shock causing the saw to fall with her cutting her shoulder lightly and ripping her dress so it was hanging by one shoulder.

"Sorry pet." He said as he looked down the trap door and smirked at her.

she glared up at him and shook trying to free herself in her anger at him.

The day passed by miserably slow for Mrs. Lovett and when the sun finally retired for the day Mr. Todd decided it was time to let her out.

She was sitting on the floor, blood spattered about and her dress ripped in several places, her hair a mess after having most of the pins fall out, when she heard the door to the bake house open slightly.

Mrs. Lovett squinted her eyes towards the door but couldn't see a thing so she sighed and leaned her head back against the wall.

Suddenly she heard footsteps grow nearer to her and soon she felt two arms grab her shoulders and moved her so they could begin working on untying the ropes.

She felt hands untying her wrists and she tried to see who it was.

The smell of rust, salt, and a hint of spice emanating from his person guaranteed her it was him.

Mrs. Lovett shivered as his hand grazed her back from where her dress ripped, she sighed softly behind the cloth and shut her eyes.

He noticed how his hands started to tremble after feeling the bare skin of her back, frustrated he tried harder to get them untied.

She hesitantly leaned back into his touch.

He felt her move against him and stopped moving his fingers on the rope when he could vaguely see her shoulder completely bare before him.

Mrs. Lovett leaned forward further until she was almost laying back against him. She had forgotten all about the fact that her dress was ripped in several places by this point.

Nervously he moved his hands up her back and stopped when he felt the cut on her shoulder.

She whimpered beneath her gag and moved against him as he brushed over her cut. she vaguely wondered why she'd felt a rushing sense of pleasure instead of pain. but she didn't care she had him touching her and she loved every minute of it.

He seemed to have forgotten what he was supposed to be doing and lent down, placing his lips against her wound.

She gasped lightly as her head leaned back, she shook it roughly hoping he would remove the gag.

Her movements did nothing but mesmerize him even more, he felt her chest heave against his own as he moved his lips away from her cut.

Mrs. Lovett muttered desperately, knowing he couldn't understand what she was saying but tried saying it anyways. She found that he was a bit distracted so she shifted slightly and brushed against him more.

His lips trembled, he could feel her moving her hot body against his, suddenly he grabbed her, keeping her still and moved his hands up her thighs, passed her hips, around her breasts, and up behind her hair.

She moaned quietly as his hands roamed her body before finding their way into her hair.

His hands easily untied the gag and he pulled it from her mouth in one fast movement.

Mrs. Lovett gasped for a breath before leaning forward and crushing their lips together forcefully.

His first instinct was to pull away and leave her but something told him to stay, but suddenly he found himself kissing back and pulled away after seconds of realizing what he just did.

she gasped for breathing and looked into his eyes worriedly and chewing on her bottom lip nervously waiting for a reaction.

It was dark and he could see nothing but her and the door, the oven was off so being that he had nothing else to turn his attention to he was just about to finish untying her and leave when he stopped.

Suddenly he found himself stroking her cheek with his hand before tracing her lips.

She parted her lips as his fingers traced over them lightly, her eyes flickered from the rush of emotions she was feeling.

He moved his hands down to her waist as he pushed her back against the wall, cautiously he moved his lips to her neck and rested them there for a moment.

Mrs. Lovett she held her breath fearing that if she even did anything he would come to his senses and leave her, and she needed him more than ever right now.

He felt her lips suddenly move up and kiss his neck lightly which made him hungrily grab her hips again and kiss her throat.

She bit her lip to keep from making noise. The man aroused her too much to keep her quiet for much longer.

Daringly he went against his minds wishes and started to plant heated kisses all around her exposed shoulders and neck.

She bit down on her lips harder, causing blood to surface. Mrs. Lovett licked her lips before biting down again, feeling his head move closer to her breasts and back up to her lips again.

She looked into his eyes before hesitantly leaning closer and capturing his lips softly with her own.

His lips moved against hers roughly, he could feel her trying to reach up closer to him and once again he moved his hands behind her back and tried to untie the ropes again. He suddenly took out his razor.

Mrs. Lovett stiffened slightly as he pulled out his razor. Is he going to kill me now? She thought frantically hoping her thoughts were wrong.

Mrs. Lovett shut her eyes in fright but relaxed when she felt the ropes finally come undone.

She slowly ran her hands over his chest as they kissed each other passionate and slowly she started to unbutton his shirt.

His hands went down to the bottom of her dress where he started to run his hands up her skirts.

Mrs. Lovett shivered and quickly removed him of his shirt.

He knew what was happening, and it was true that he wanted it but he was unsure if the Benjamin Barker deep inside of him did.

She kissed his chest as her fingers found his belt and began to tug it off.

Forgetting his thoughts he suddenly found that a certain part of him actually did want this so without further hesitation he pushed her skirts up.

She moved back against the floor as he hovered over her.

Mrs. Lovett gazed into his eyes as she finished un-doing his pants and pulled them down along with his undergarments.

Leaning down he kissed her neck once more, his hands went to her undergarments and slowly pulled them off of her.

She shivered against his touch, "Please love." She whispered in his ear.

His finger immediately went over to her lips, "Shhh, don't speak pet."

Mrs. Lovett suppressed a moan at his actions, she loved him like this. She brought his body closer and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Suddenly she felt a sudden warmth grow nearer to her thighs.

She heard him moan softly into her mouth as she kissed him rougher.

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip before thrusting up on to him. they fit so perfectly together. it was clear they were meant to be, too bad he didn't think so.

He moved with her which despite the fact that she was pressed against the cold and dirty stone floor of the bake house, made her feel complete.

She wanted to feel this way forever, until she couldn't feel anymore.

Mr. Todd allowed a deep sigh escape his throat as he pushed in and out of her.

She began to feel something tightening inside as she drew close to releasing, she kissed him roughly smearing the blood from her bottom lip over his own.

He tasted her blood on him and bent down to kiss her back, he could feel her growing closer and closer as the seconds went by.

Mrs. Lovett threw her head back in a silent scream as she came with him, over flowing each other with passion.

They both stopped moving as he carefully collapsed on top of her, panting.

Sweeney got off of her before righting his clothes, and sitting beside her, leaning his head against the wall.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly.

Oddly he returned her kiss briefly before taking her hand into his, he stood up and took her with him before resting his hand on her hip and waltzing with her around the room.

And as they danced Mr. Todd sighed when he realized that she was his Valentine. _His bloody Valentine._

_

* * *

__Thanks for reading! And let's give a kudos to grapenut01 for dealing with me aka Miss. Betty Menstruating Bitch when we finished the last half lol_

_Grapenut01 says that if you people don't to go read her stuff the vulgarity shall cease._


End file.
